Theft as well as unauthorized access to computer components are concerns that have arisen for owners of computer systems. Another concern is easy access to the components of a computer system for the purpose of maintenance. Computer system manufacturers have responded to the concerns of purchasers by providing security mechanisms and easy access computer cases. However, security mechanisms and easy access mechanisms often work at cross purposes against one another.
One popular form of security mechanism is a means for attaching a cable to a portion of a computer system. The use of a cable is advantageous because the computer system is not rigidly fixed to any other object. Therefore, a user can move the system within the range of the cable without consulting security authorities. Additionally, some maintenance functions can be performed on the system without disengaging the cable. Because of the advantages of using a cable, many devices have been designed for securely attaching a cable to a computer system. A disadvantage of many of these devices is that they are unsightly. Not only are the devices unsightly, but they are also placed in locations on a system where they are visible.
Easy access computer cases have become very common in recent years. One of the primary goals of an easy access case is to be able to fasten a cover on the case without the use of screws. Therefore, no screwdriver or other tool is required to open many easy access cases. With a typical easy access case, the cover is released merely by pushing a button or turning a knob.
An improved device would combine the security advantages of an efficient attachment device for a cable or other locking mechanism with the convenience of an easy access case. Furthermore, an improved device should conceal the attachment device from the view of a user. Not only would concealment improve the aesthetics of the computer system, but it would also surprise an unsuspecting thief and increase the chances of apprehending the thief. Additionally, an easy access case should be capable of being opened without the use of tools such as screwdrivers or wrenches.